


Aspiring Partners

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Detective Work, F/F, Fluffy?, I just did this, Implied Dating, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Mystic fangirls, and Safiya acts cool about it....While they're 'investigating'.





	Aspiring Partners

“What are you working on?”

 

 

Mystic leaned over the shoulder of the focused Investigative Reporter.

 

 

 

“My next scoop”.

 

 

 

She grasped the edge of a string of sticky-notes, and tacked the whole lot to a bulletin board.

 

 

 

“…About what?”

 

 

 

Adjusting the pins so that they would better grip the paper, she responded:

 

 

“There’s a pharmaceutical company in town that appears to be hiding-dash-covering up a smuggling racket”.

 

 

 

“Ooh.

 

That’s-”

 

 

 

“Creepy?”

 

 

 

“Yeah”.

 

 

 

The young writer blushed.

 

 

...How did she always know what she was about to say?

 

 

 

 

“It’s because you have the Poker Face of a certain sweet-natured Jetsetter;

 

I.E., none at all”.

 

 

 

 

“Oh”.

 

 

 

Mystic blushed still further.

 

 

 

 

Stepping away from the precarious chain, Safiya seemed to think for a second.

 

 

“…What else does this map need?”

 

 

 

“Huh?”

 

 

 

She blinked.

 

 

 

“You’re asking _me_!?”

 

 

“Yes”.

 

 

 

Racking her brains, the girl eventually came up with:

 

 

“Profiles of the suspects?”

 

 

“…You're right”.

 

 

 

 

She dove into a crouch, and began to dig through the assorted boxes of files it seemed as if she had acquired overnight.

 

 

 

 

“They’re in here somewhere…”

 

 

 

 

“You mean, like, on top of the desk?”

 

 

 

 

Mystic pointed at the blatantly obvious pile.

 

 

 

 

“Hm?”

 

 

 

 

Popping up out of the overflow of papers, Safiya raised an eyebrow.

 

 

“Oh yeah.

 

How’d I miss that?”

 

 

 

She shot to her feet so suddenly, that she almost knocked into the younger writer’s forehead on the way up.

 

 

 

Mystic’s blush deepened.

 

 

 

 

Their lips had almost touched…

 

 

 

 

_D* it, why is she so good at making me flustered!?_

 

 

 

“I don’t know, maybe you have a crush on me”.

 

 

 

 

-She about squeaked in surprise.

 

 

 

 

“Y-yeah?”

 

 

“Well, I don’t know that for sure, of course…”

 

 

 

 

**But.**

 

 

 

She poked at her forehead affectionately.

 

 

 

 

“Keep helping me out like this, and we _should_ be able to figure this out together”.

 

 

 

 

 

The double meaning made her heart flutter-

 

 

 

 

 

 

“How does tomorrow night at 5, sound?”

**Author's Note:**

> IDK. I just had to. (:


End file.
